LietPol Week 2015
by irl.poland
Summary: Just what the title says! Day 1: Kissing; Day 2: Lithuania's Birthday; Day 3: Commonwealth; Day 4: Tears; Day 5: Awkward; Day 6: Riding; Final Day: Peace *CHEESINESS AHEAD! DRABBLING AHEAD! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK*
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm just gonna hop onto the LietPol week bandwagon. Shall we start with this little drabble?!**

_**Day 1: Kissing**_

* * *

Poland was not one to get bossed around (unless you count in bed, then Lithuania always was boss there). In fact, he was the one who did the bossing. People catered to his every whim and let him win everything. So when Lithuania made a bet to see who could harvest the most rye in an hour, Poland was surprised to see he lost.

"You lost, Po." Lithuania said, smirking.

"S-So?! I, like, demand a rematch." Poland cried out, looking down in shame. He shouldn't have underestimated Lithuania's skills in harvesting.

Shaking his head, Lithuania responded in a pitying tone, "Sorry, Po. But fair is fair. Since you lost, you get to make dinner tonight."

"B-But Liet..." Poland whined.

"Nope, Po! You can choose what to eat, but you make it."

Since when did Lithuania get so demanding himself? Grumbling to himself, Poland shuffled into the kitchen, fashionably of course.

"He totally always lets me win at our contests. Why did I loose? Is Liet, like mad at me?" Poland looked up, a sad and totally not true though coming to his head, "What if he moves out and leaves me?"

Shaking his head, Poland decided to make Lithuania's favourite food, *Cepelinai, in hopes that he wouldn't move out. Making it wasn't a problem, since Poland would eat it every now and then himself. However, his was never as good as his Liet's, so he didn't know how effective it would be. Finally finishing it, Poland called up to Lithuania.

"Liet, dinner is totally done!"

Rushing down the stairs, Lithuania smiled, knowing the smell. "Cepelinai? What's the occasion, Po?"

"Uh... Umm." Poland didn't know how to say, _This is your favourite food, so please don't leave me!_, so instead, he just looked down.

Lithuania noticed the look on Poland's face and walked right up next to him, confused. "Poland, please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?"

Poland couldn't take the pressure anymore, and cracked, going forward to cry in Lithuania's chest. "I-I'm, like, so sorry, Liet! Please don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you..."

This just made Lithuania even more confused. "Po? What do you mean? What did you do?" Lithuania grew concerned, wondering what could've happened to make the normally so confident man fall to tears like this.

"I-I'm such a burden! I always bug you and annoy you, but I'm sorry! Please... Please don't leave me, Lithuania..." Poland started crying quieter, now just silently sobbing in the personified nation's chest.

Tilting his head, Lithuania wondered how Poland had come up with all that. "Poland... Where'd you get those thoughts from? I'm not leaving don't worry."

"Y-You didn't let me win at the harvesting contest, and you always let me win. I thought maybe you were mad at me and just done. I thought you wanted to move out."

"That's what you thought?" Lithuania shook his head and sighed. "Po, the reason I didn't let you win is just because I didn't want to cook dinner. It was a long day today, and I was just done. Don't worry!"

Poland looked up, not crying anymore, but tears in his eyes. "S-So your not leaving?"

Lithuania shook his head again, but smiled this time. "It's going to take more than your flamboyant attitude to drive me away."

Leaning down, Lithuania kissed away the last of Poland's tears, then kissed him full on the lips. Pulling away, Poland and Lithuania smiled at each other.

"Now lets eat."

* * *

**Sorry if they seemed too OOC! I just imagine Poland getting worked up over little things when it comes to Lithuania. You know, this was supposed to be a funny story. How did it come out like this?! Oh well, it's being put in the LietPol Week 2015 file. See you tomorrow~!**

**~FOX**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2: Lithuania's Birthday**_

* * *

The first thing Lithuania noticed when he woke up was the smell of eggs and toast. The second thing he noticed was that the space next to him was empty and cold.

_'Ah. Po must have gone ahead to make breakfast. How strange? Guess he's in a good mood...'_

Sluggishly crawling out of bed, Lithuania decided to at least put on some boxers and an old shirt before going downstairs.

Poland noticed him as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Ah! Liet! Z okazji urojin! How did you sleep?"

Too tired to try to decipher Po said in his own native tongue, Lithuania went to the coffee pot and poured himself his usual cup. "I slept well, and you?"

"Oh, absolutely _fabulous, _if you know what I mean..." Sending him a wink, Poland went to go scrape his last batch of eggs onto a plate. "Here, you can have the freshest batch."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Lithuania took the eggs without question and took a bite. "Mmm... Po, I don't get why you don't like cooking when you're so amazing at it! I wish you'd make me this everyday..."

"Oh hush! You know if I made food everyday, we'd both get sick of it," Poland said, blushing. Grabbing his own, slightly cooled plate, he sat across from Lithuania and started to dig in. "So, Liet. I was like thinking we'd totally do whatever you want today. That sound good?"

Raising his eyebrow, Lithuania just stared at Poland before shrugging. Every now and then, Poland would be gracious for one day and it was completely unexplained. Guess today was one of those days. "Um, that sounds fine. I'd like to just laze around with you all day and maybe go out to dinner later."

"That sounds totally perfect. Let me just do the dishes really quick." Poland picked up Lithuania's plate and went over to the sink, starting up the water.

"Po, I can do that!" Lithuania got up and tried to take over, but Poland gently pushed him away.

"No, Liet. I totally got this. You just go pick out a movie." Poland said, going back to prepping the sink.

"B-But-"

"Go, Liet!"`

Giving up, Lithuania walked into the living room and grabbed a random American action movie. Putting it in the DVD player so the ads could pass through, he went and sat on the couch to wait. About five minutes later, Poland walked out of the kitchen.

"See! That wasn't that bad..." Poland teased, sitting down and cuddling up next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just cuddle." Lithuania said, rolling his eyes, but wrapping his arms around the other nation.

So they cuddled. And cuddled. And switched out the movie once. Then twice. And cuddled some more.

By the time it was 7, they had finished the third movie and decided to go get ready for dinner at a nice restaurant.

Lithuania finished getting ready in fifteen minutes, but Poland, of course, took three times that. Coming down stairs, Liet was wearing a nice pair of black slacks, a dark green button up shirt, and nice dress shoes with his hair pulled back in a pony-tail. Po was wearing a classy powder pink dress with matching heels and his hair slightly curled.

The restaurant they were going to was within walking distance, so they took their time getting there. On the way, they talked about random things like what they may order, light politics, the upcoming sports events. Simple things like that.

They got to the restaurant, paid, ate, and left. It was a wonderful meal with delicious desert. Poland paid. "It's totally my treat today!"

This all confused Lithuania. Poland kept bringing up "today". What was so special about February 16th? Pulling Poland into a gazebo, Lithuania finally decided to bring it up, but before he could, Poland spoke up first.

"Did you have a good day Liet?" Poland asked tilting his head in the cute way he always does.

"U-Um yes, but I'm a little curious, Po." Lithuania started. Poland nodded his head to show he was listening. "What's so special about today?"

Poland raised an eyebrow in disbelief and amusement. "Did you forget again, Liet?"

"Forget what?"

"Your birthday."

Lithuania's eyes widened in remembrance.

_'That's right. Today is my birthday. And Poland has done all this for me? Even though I forgot?!'_

Lithuania wrapped his arms tightly around Poland. "I'm so sorry, Poland! You gave me such a wonderful day and I didn't even know what it was!"

Poland patted his boyfriends back in comfort and chuckled. "Where was your phone? I know people have been trying to get ahold of you."

"Hehe... I kind of left it at home turned off..." Lithuania rubbed the back of his head, sort of embarrassed.

"At least I got a whole, uninterrupted day with you~," Poland shrugged and kissed Lithuania real quick on the lips. "Now lets go home so I can give your final present, birthday boy..."

* * *

**And then there were two less! Man, I almost didn't make it this one's a bit longer than yesterdays, but only by like, 200 words. Anyhoe, hope you enjoyed~!  
**

**~FOX**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3: Commonwealth**_

**Disclaimer:** **Based on a Tumblr post for this same Prompt. _IDEA IS NOT MINE!_**

* * *

Well this is awkward.

So very, very awkward.

Poland could not believe he was doing this.

In bed...

With another man.

It wasn't as if it was by choice.

It was required from the Commonwealth.

But was this actually required?

Sharing a bed.

"Well..." he started.

"Heh, yeah..." his companion, Lithuania agreed

Together they said, "This is awkward."

Lithuania smiled nervously.

Poland felt his heart flutter a bit.

Well,

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

Racing.

That's what his heart was doing.

Racing.

In his chest.

He'd never been in this position before.

It was new.

Strange.

This other man... Poland.

"Well..." the blonde spoke up.

"Heh, yeah..." Lithuania agreed, already knowing what was being said.

Together they said, "This is awkward."

Poland giggled.

He guessed it was at the syncing of minds.

Their hearts.

_'Where'd that come from?' _he thought.

Oh well...

* * *

**So this wasn't like what I usually write. I just thought I'd do simply, poem like story.**

**Your thoughts?**

**~FOX**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 2: Tears**_

* * *

_No!_

_"Poland! Help! He is taking me away!" Lithuania screamed, reaching towards his friend laying on the ground, defeated._

_Poland had to get Lithuania away from here._

_"Haha! I wish you could see your face right now! It is hilarious!" Poland said, swinging his legs back and forth._

_There. _

_That should get him away._

_Poland had to make sure Lithuania wasn't around from the fall of his kingdom._

_So if that meant handing him to a crazy Russian, he would do it._

_Because that crazy Russian would take care of him._

_If that meant seeing the __betrayal in his eye, he would do it._

_Because that would have been better than seeing the personification in pain from starvation and riots._

_Yes._

_Poland would do whatever it took to keep Lithuania safe._

_Even if that meant hurting himself._

_Even if that meant hurting Lithuania..._

* * *

Poland woke up with a jerk.

The world was a little blurry.

Was he crying?

"Po, breakfast is ready! Po?" Lithuania walked into the room to see his boyfriend sitting up with tears running down his face. "Poland! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Liet? You're here? You're okay?" Poland asked frantically, his eyes glazed with panic and worry.

Lithuania tilted his head in confusion. "Of course I'm here. And I'm perfectly fine. Po, what's wrong? What did you dream about?"

Taking a shaky breath, Poland finally seemed to realise he was in the 21st Century and not wherever he dreamed of. "S-Sorry Liet. Just a bad dream." Wiping the tears from his face and eyes, Poland climbed out of bed with his back facing Lithuania. "Let me wash my face and we can eat. What did you make?"

"Waffles, but that's not important!" Lithuania could tell Poland was defiantly not fine. He wasn't using his usual "like" and "totally". Poland must've been dreaming of the past. "Poland, please don't lie to me. What happened in your dream?"

"Liet plea-"

"No Poland," Lithuania interrupted, "You need to tell me. We are in a relationship, and you talk about things in relationships. Rather it's good or bad. So please, Po, tell me!"

Looking down, Poland responded, "You're right Liet. You're so right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now mind explaining?" Lithuania asked pulling Poland to sit next to him on the bed.

Poland started fiddling his hand, like he usually did when he was nervous. "Well... It back when Russia took you from me. I dreamed about that and why I did it."

"Oh." Lithuania looked at his hands then back to Poland. "You know, I was never told why you let me go... If you want, you can..?"

"Okay," Poland responded, not missing a beat.

"What?! I mean, if you're not ready, you don't have too." Lithuania said, shaking his head.

"It's okay you deserve to know!" Poland took a deep breath and continues, "As you know, during that time, my country wasn't doing to well. Starvation and riots were going on everywhere. Well, I could let you get involved in that. So one day, when you were off training soldiers or something, I met with Russia under a truce. To make sure you would be safe, I told him that if he won the war, he could have you as long a he left me alone and gave you a relatively easy life. All that was left was to throw the war. Obviously he didn't uphold the second half of his conditions." Poland looked down in shame. "Sorry."

Lithuania couldn't move. All those years spent hating Poland, cursing him, only to find out that the reason he was taken was so he would be safe? Poland has been trying to protect him since before Lithuania had realised his feelings for the blonde. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Poland was sobbing those words, over and over again.

"I-It's okay Po!" drawing Poland into his arms, Lithuania started rocking themselves back and forth in comforts.

"Y-You forgive me?" Poland asked, looking up, tears no longer falling but still in his eyes.

Lithuania chuckled. "I was never mad." Kissing Poland's forehead, he finally said, "Now lets go eat some waffles."

* * *

**Well, the prompt was tears. Did you expect something else? Hope you enjoyed it! It honestly broke my heart writing ****this. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!  
**

**Thoughts? Comment them! If you want...**

**~FOX**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 5: Awkward**_

* * *

On a certain day in a certain time, the personification of the Republic of Poland was begging his boyfriend, the personification of the Republic of Lithuania, to take him shopping...

"Come on, Liet! You, like, totally promised..." the blonde whined, tugging on the taller mans sleeve.

"But Po, we were just out yesterday!" the brunette replied, feeling guilty for denying something he promised.

"But you promised!" Poland said, tearing up.

Lithuania threw the other man and exasperated look. "Why didn't you buy the dress yesterday?!"

Flipping his hair, Poland smoothly replied, "Because Hungary didn't send me the picture until this morning. Come on! The store that sells it is only a half hour away. Then we can go get food! I'll even pay..."

Looking down in defeat, Lithuania sighed. "Alright, we'll make a day of it..."

"Yay~! Let me just get ready!" Skipping up stairs, the personification heard some shuffling, then the door close and lock.

Going up the stairs more quietly than his boyfriend, Lithuania reached their bedroom and quickly change, simply putting on some jeans, and button down shirt, and pair of sneakers. Pulling his hair back and grabbing a jacket, the Lithuania looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked rather nice, if he did say so himself.

Walking over to his bookshelf(because Poland thankfully never went through that), Lithuania pulled out a hollow book and opened it. Inside was a small, black, velvet box. You see, Lithuania had been planning to propose to Poland for a while now, but never felt it was the right time. So he was going to take the ring with him again today and try to find a good time.

Hearing the shower shut off, Lithuania quickly tucked the box inside his jacket, put the fake book back, and stood up. Poland came out not even 15 minutes later looking perfect with neutral coloured make-up, slightly curled hair, a light green dress that was tight on top and flared at the bottom, and black, one inch heels.

"So, how do I look?" Poland asked twirling around.

Smiling, Lithuania reached out and pulled him in for a hug. "Perfect, as always. I feel like I've fallen in love all over again."

Giggling, Poland wrapped his arms around Lithuania. "Mmm... That makes me happy. You look quite handsome as well!" Kissing his cheek, he then leaned to whisper in his boyfriends ear, "Lets go before we get too in the mood."

"Fine," Lithuania sighed.

* * *

The dress had been bought, and like both Hungary and Poland had said, it was beautiful. It was a similar style to the one Poland was currently wearing, but blue. At the top it was light blue and the further down you went, the darker shade of blue it turned. Lithuania really couldn't wait to see Poland in it. He's also pretty sure Poland bought match lingerie.

Now, they were sitting in a restaurant eating. It was simple food. They got sour rye soup and were now quietly conversing about random topics. Lithuania realised how... right it felt.

Without warning Lithuania got down on one knee in front of Poland. He started to speak while taking the other mans hand in one of his own, "Po I need you to know that I love you very much. And I want to be with you forever. Whether our bosses recognise it or not. I can't even imagine how you would say yes to this, but," pulling out the simple and dainty golden band, he asked, "will you marry me?"

Poland sat there in shock. Here was his partner, his best friend, his _lover, _asking him to take one more step towards commitment. Picking up the ring, Poland smiled. Liet knew his preferences so well. He knew Po would want a giant ring like most would assume. This was something that didn't need to be flashed around and simply needed to be beautiful. Finally, he nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "Yes, Liet. Yes, I will totally marry you~!"

They kissed and it was as if they were in their own tiny world. A round of clapping brought them back to the real world.

A waitress walked up to them, smiling. "Hello, may I be the first to say congratulations? I just wanted you to know that in celebration for your engagement, sir, this lovely lady and you will get this meal free~!"

To say they were speechless was an understatement. These people actually thought Poland was a girl? One look at the crowd and that question proved positive. Sure he dressed feminine, but he... well he didn't really have any masculine tendencies, unless you count farming. So there they stood until the waitress ushered them out.

"Now go! You two have a lot of work to do~" After that, they were pushed out of the restaurant.

They automatically went to the car and sat. In an awkward silence they sat. Finally Lithuania broke the silence.

"Well that was..."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah.."

Poland sighed and went to put on his seatbelt. "Let's just go home."

"Yeah.."

* * *

**Well there's awkward! I love you so much Po, but you could be mistaken as a girl. Not as easy as China could, but you defiantly could...**

**Thoughts? Why not tell me theM?**

**~FOX**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 6: Riding**_

* * *

America was horrified by what he was hearing.

"Uhh... Po!"

"Liet, please, faster!"

"Po... I don't think I can handle much more."

That's it! He was going to interrupt! This was his house, and they were guests! They should at least show a little respect. Then again...

"Liet, be careful! You know that hurts me!"

"Sorry Po, this takes a lot of of me. You know that!"

Yeah, America was going to interrupt.

Opening the door with his eyes closed, he shouted, "Look you two, I get your in this relationship, but please put it on pause while visiting..."

"Like, what on our earth are you talking about, America?" Poland asked.

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, America could see Poland was sitting on Lithuania like you would sit on a horse; with one leg on either side of the body. And all his clothes were on. "B-But I... I thought that you... uh."

"Thought that we what, Mr. America?" Lithuania looked at him in confusion, nudging Poland off his back.

"N-Nothing! Nothing... Just uh... got confused." Looking away from the two America started out the door, "Now if you'll excuse me!" And there America ran.

"Po?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Mr. America thought we were doing?" Lithuania asked, tilting his head.

Flipping his hair over his should, Poland went and sat in Lithuania's lap. "He probably thought were were about to do what we're going to do now." And with that, Poland kissed him.

* * *

**Just a really short drabble today! Sorry, but I had trouble coming up with today's ****prompt. So sorry! **

**Thoughts? I'd like to know...**

**~FOX**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Final Day: Peace_**

* * *

Poland was awakened by sunlight slicing through his eyes. Blinking a couple times he sat up and yawned.

Looking around, Poland saw Lithuania behind him, naked as he was, and the night before came rushing back. The alcohol, the kisses, the sweat, the joining. Realising that he had a mild pain in his lower back, he reached behind and started rubbing the spot where it hurt the most.

Remembering last night though is what made up for it. Poland had been reluctant at first, but Lithuania had convinced him otherwise...

_"But... We, like, can't Liet!"_

_"Why not, Po?"_

_"T-There could totally be a war..."  
_

_"Is that the best excuse you have, Po? You were the last one at war, and even that ended in 2008."_

_"S-So? What's that even matter?"_

_"We'll never have a better chance. In our section of the world, we are at peace. Maybe not 100% peace, but this is the longest since Commonwealth."_

_"B-But..."_

_"But what, Po. Do you just not want to have sex with me?"_

_"It's not that, Liet! I'm just, like, worried..."  
_

_"About what?"_

_"What if we have sex, only for our relationship to totally be interrupted by some... disagreement? Or petty fight? It's, like, happened before, and us nations never totally change that much. I'm just... __scared."_

_"There's not need to be scared. We can do this!"_

_"Can we?"_

_"Why don't you decide then, after this?"_

Blushing, Poland realised how incredibly cheesy him and Lithuania had been. God, that level of cheesiness could put America's Hollywood films to shame, and that's saying something.

But, looking back at Lithuania, Poland could say he didn't regret the sex one bit. Lithuania certainly didn't disappoint him. It was like someone had brought Liet back from before his time in the Soviet. He was strong, yet gentle. He was patient when Poland had to take a moment to breath. Yet, he was assertive and dominant. Lithuania had managed to be everything Poland had ever wanted in someone.

Lithuania had been right. They could have a relationship. Poland doubted there would ever be a better chance for a relationship than this era. Maybe one day they could get married and adopt and micro nation, like Sweden and Finland had done. But until then, Poland would bask.

He would bask in this Peace.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you thought this was cheesy! *raises hand* Well, I felt like a cheesy idea needed a cheesy fiction. And just... Wow. This week was basically a drabble week. I enjoyed writing and I'm happy I got a week of ****fanart, fanfiction, and headcanons.**

**So, final thoughts? I'd love to hear them!**

**~FOX**


End file.
